Tale of two hearts
by Neverforgetus123
Summary: Lillian is new to the town of Bluebell, everyone has been talking about her, well everyone besides Cam who seems annoyed by the new girl. What happens when Cam starts to take a liking to this girl? Maybe Lillian can fill the hole left by Cam's past, and maybe he could help heal hers. CamXLillian
1. The Beginning

**Authors Note**: _alright I've been playing Harvest Moon TOTT for 3DS. It has taken up most of my life… I found myself playing one day, right after I had gotten Cam to a green flower level, I thought to myself 'Why don't I make a fanfic?' I thought about this for a while not really knowing a story line or anything. It sat at the end of my mind for a long period of time. Then well something snapped and I instantly came up with a story. Well this was a long note… anyway enjoy _

"Did you hear? They say there's a new girl coming to town! Everyone is talking about it, how could you not know?" Ash stared excitedly at his best friend, who wasn't paying much attention. "Come on, show a little interest." He pouted and gently got down from the spot he sat on the small flower stand.

"It's not that I didn't know, I just didn't care much." The florist looked down as he worked on a bouquet of some sort.

"You're no fun, I mean you might even fall for this girl one day." Cam looked up raising an eyebrow. He could see Ash was holding in laughter by the way he put his hand tightly around his mouth.

"Just laugh already before you explode." Ash let his hand free from his mouth and grasped his stomach chuckling much louder and harder than Cam had expected, but the florist just rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

At that moment Ash turned around finally finished with his laughing fit. He turned around to see the mayor had returned from going to greet the new comer.

"Hey, Rutger! Where's the newbie?" Ash called and the mayor turned to face him.

"There was a slight…mishap, our newest friend, Lillian, will be here shortly." Rutger looked a bit uneasy, but both Ash and Cam decided to shrug it off.

Just as the mayor made it into town hall a young girl with mid-length caramel hair walked into town square, she looked a bit confused and undecided.

"Whoa that must be her. Come on Cam let's go meet her." Ash prompted for Cam to leave his stand. "You go ahead and greet her, I'll stay here." Ash complied, but there was no way he would let Cam get away without meeting the new resident of Bluebell.

"Hi, you must be the new girl, Lillian, right? I'm Ash, I live in that house over there." He smiled and held out a gloved hand. The girl seemed a bit shy but lifted her own hand to make contact with his.

"I'm Lillian, but I guess you already knew that…" She looked as if she didn't know what to say.

They stood in awkward silence for a bit, and Ash couldn't stand being quiet for too long. He shifted his feet a bit than decided to give her a grand tour.

"Hey I'll show you around, I'm not much of a tour guide, but I can show you all the people around here." Lillian nodded and smiled, it was a pretty smile one that could light up a room in seconds.

"First I'll show you Howard's café, my friend lives there and has a little shop, let's go see him." Lillian was trying to grasp what he was saying, but didn't quite get it. Who was Cam and Howard? She just followed quietly behind him.

"Hey Cam!" He yelled out to his friend, but Cam immediately averted his eyes. Lillian and Ash got closer to the little flower stand. Cam looked annoyed by the two of them, Lillian felt guilty of being a bother.

"Don't be like that, this is Lillian. I told you there was a new girl." Ash smirked leaning his weight against the table by his arms. Cam looked up to see the girl he had heard so much about. She was smiling, and her face was slightly pink.

"H..hello I'm Lilly, er…Lillian, I mean you can call me Lilly if you want to, but um…" Ash looked at her and had to suppress laughter, she was totally nervous!

"Welcome, I'm Cam." He flashed a brilliant smile and her face turned a darker shade of red. "I live in Howard's café, but I work here, come by anytime." With that he put his head down and began working again.

"I'm going to take her to meet the girls I'll see you later." Cam just nodded his response, and Lillian waved, though he probably didn't see it. Ash guided her to two girls standing talking in low voices and occasionally glancing in Lillian's direction.

"Hello girls, it seems like Lillian is a big topic." The two girls were very pretty, one with blonde hair tied into a bun, the other had a darker auburn color hair that was down in loose curls.

Lillian looked down at her own clothes the Mayor had insisted she wear, she wasn't all dolled up or anything, 'maybe I should've down something, I look like a mess.' She looked up to meet the two girls.

"Hello Lillian, I've heard so much about you! We should sit down for a spell and talk when you've settled in, oh right, my name's Georgia." She smiled, and she was very nice. Lillian smiled also, it was easier to befriend girls than boys.

"It's nice to meet you, I didn't know I would be talked about much…" The girl next to her smiled also, she was beautiful, and that was an understatement. "I'm Laney, I'm sure we will be great friends." Lillian smiled and nodded, it was starting to get late and she hoped to get some hours of sleep in.

Ash finished showing her around, she met new people, and she got too talk to Cam again while he was finishing up work, though it was simply a 'thank you' for being so kind.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you went out of your way to show me around." Lillian had gotten a little bit closer to Ash but not much. "Don't mention it! I'll always help you if you need it. Even if we are farm rivals we shouldn't hate each other." He winked at her and suggested he walk her home but she assured him she was fine on her own.

Lillian thanked him one more time and headed toward her farm, suddenly she was stopped by Ash calling her name. "Uh…Hey Lillian! Try to make friends with Cam alright!" She looked back and grinned "Okay! I promise!"

Lillian reached in her pocket for the key to her new home. She opened the door and immediately kicked off her shoes; it had been a long day. She looked around her; this was the start of everything. She had been too excited to breathe everything in.

Gently she took the first step inside her new life. She sat down in a chair by the table, she was tired but she had one last thing to do today. She took out a pen and old notebook from her bag and began to write:

_Dear Mom,_

_I made it! Bluebell is amazing, and I think I'm already starting to make friends! All of the people here are really nice and I'm excited to begin work tomorrow. A boy named Ash showed me around town and helped me meet everyone there, he's very sweet. There are two girls my age here! They are both beautiful and kind to me, I hope we can be friends. I miss you a lot mom, but don't worry I'm sure I will do a fine job._

_ Love, Lilly_

Lillian smiled as she finished writing the letter meant for her mother, and folded it neatly. She got up from her chair with the smile still remaining and went over to the bookcase. She had put a small box on the edge of the bookcase; opening it she slowly slid the letter inside and shut it quickly.

She then let out a huge yawn and let herself fall onto her bed, she closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Apologies

**Authors note**_: Let's be honest here, we all named one of our cows Bessie in this game. The first chapter was more of an introduction I think. Alright, I'll start the chapter now._

It had been one week since Lillian's arrival at Bluebell and she was already feeling at home. She was still getting used to the hard work of managing a farm but she wasn't going to give up. There was something else she wasn't willing to give up so easily; making friends with Cam.

She wanted to be friends with Cam, but she had come to the conclusion that he despised her. Despite all her friendly gestures, and gifts, he never accepted them, well not completely. Although he kept the gifts something told her that he didn't want them.

Lillian sighed as she began to walk out of her house 'I wonder what I'll do today.' She hadn't really thought of anything but the usual farm work and mountain foraging. Taking in a big breath and exhaling she opened the door and ran as fast as she could to the barn.

"Bessie! Are you hungry girl?" She walked slowly to the big black and white cow standing in front of her. Lillian knew that the cow would need to get used to her before she could be trusted. Lillian reached inside of her bag and filled Bessie's feed box with fodder; after petting and milking Bessie Lillian started for town.

The town was always quiet and peaceful on Tuesdays. Lillian made her way to the messaging board looking for any request that she could handle with ease. Unfortunately there weren't any good ones. Lillian could tell that today was going to be long, and boring. She turned around slowly to see Ash standing over her.

"Hey, how's work been Lil?" He was close and Lillian felt claustrophobic, still not used to everyone's friendliness. She turned her face so he couldn't see the tinted pink on her cheeks. "G…good." Ash snickered and moved away giving Lillian more room to breathe.

"You're so funny, if you need space just tell me." Ash spun on his heels just in time to see Cam entering town with a brown box in his arms. He had a very peaceful look about him but once he saw Ash and Lillian waving he looked annoyed. "Cam! What's with that look on your face?" Ash called out and Lillian let her arm drop to her side.

"Sorry, it's probably me." Her face went from cheerful to gloomy in just two seconds flat. Ash glanced at her and shook his head. "Nah just give him some time, he'll warm up." This made Lillian feel better which made her smile. 'She's got such a pretty smile' Ash thought to himself and grabbed Lillian's hand, walking her over to the stand Cam had just set up.

"Hey Cam!" Ash said loudly to the already irritated florist. He looked up from his work, glaring at Ash and stole a glance at Lillian. She was a shade pinker than normal and Cam noticed ash's hand in hers, making his glare more intense.

"So what do you two need?" Lillian could tell he was mad, but who or what had made him angry? "Nothing really we just wanted to see you." Ash looked at his friend with sincere eyes, but what Cam said shocked him.

"Why couldn't you have come yourself? There's no need for _we." _ His tone was icy and mean a side Ash had never seen before. Lillian looked astonished, mouth open and eyes wide. Ash was about to answer but there was a loud smacking noise as Lillian's hand made contact with Cam's face.

Cam stood behind his stand, his face was slightly turned to the side and his cheek was turning red.

"I'm sorry but I thought I might actually give you a reason to hate me!" Lillian spun around and ran with tears in her eyes. Ash was still trying to figure out what just happened, but looked at his best friend who was still frozen in place.

"Cam are you all right?" Ash swiftly made his way around the stand to see that Cam had dropped some flowers. "You know…you really shouldn't be mean to girls." Ash bent down to clean up the mess but was stopped by Cam's hand. "You don't have to, just leave it there." Cam looked in a daze and Ash could see the mark, courtesy of Lillian, fresh on his cheek.

Cam walked away clumsily to Howard's Café, not even looking anywhere but forward. Upon entering the café he was stopped by Howard who apparently had been watching from the window. "Oh no, this won't do. Mister you go back right now and apologize to our sweet Lilly." Cam looked up at the oddly large "Teddy bear."

He was about to argue but Howard stopped him from even starting, "Now Camy listen, you are going to go over there whether you like it or not, So march." He had no choice but to follow Howard's orders. "Fine, fine." Cam turned around and walked back out the door, Ash seemed to have left 'Maybe he went to go see if she was all right.' He was started to feel guilty from the words he had said earlier.

'What did I just do? Great, you and your stupid mouth!' Cam looked at the ground as he walked, getting closer to Lillian's house with every step. 'Is it really my fault though? I was just saying what was on my mind. Isn't Howard always telling me to do that?' He suddenly felt angry and kicked the dirt path. He looked up to find he was there, in front of Lillian's home.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door, rather hard. He could hear footsteps from the other side of the door and gulped. The door opened to reveal a short girl with slightly red eyes from crying. Cam looked at her and frowned, feeling the urge to hug her.

Lillian knew it was Cam but didn't speak, so he was forced to start the apology. "H..Howard told me to apologize, so I'm sorry." Cam looked down to see Lillian's reaction but she only motioned for him to come inside. Cam took his shoes off at the door and stumbled into her house. He was about to talk again but was interrupted.

"The way you said it seemed like Howard was the one apologizing." Lillian looked at Cam with a serious face. He averted his eyes and realized it did sound a lot like he was apologizing for Howard. He let out a long sigh.

"Lillian, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said the things I did. Will you accept my apology?" Cam bowed a bit to ensure Lillian had the upmost respect, but she just giggled.

"No, I think I should apologize. I didn't mean to hit you so hard." She continued laughing which caused Cam to laugh. 'I didn't know it would be this easy to make up.' Cam liked laughing with her but it soon ended when Lillian wrapped her arms around Cam in a warm embrace. He was startled and let out a short gasp.

"Thank you. I'm glad you came here." Cam was surprised, why would she be thanking him? He was confused but her soft touch left him blushing and honestly, wanting more. Without thinking about it he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter.

They stood like that for a moment, cheeks red, and feelings beginning to bloom.


	3. This is war

Authors note: I have had a lot going on! I just got a new tablet so I'm behind on request drawings, and I haven't even begun my history report! I decided that I would catch up on my fanfics (: so here goes!

* * *

Lillian didn't want to break from the hold she had on Cam. He was warm and smelled like lilacs, something that reminded her of her old home. Cam was the one to break the embrace.

"Oh, right do you know where Ash went? He wasn't around when I came down here." Cam tried to hide his red face by pulling down his hat, but Lillian made no effort of hiding the blush.

"He didn't come here; maybe he went home or something." She scratched her head as if thinking of the places he could be. Nothing came to mind so she gave up; Ash was most likely at home. "Yeah you're probably right." Cam didn't want to leave but the stand needed to be attended to, and cleaned up from before.

"Uh…I should probably go, I mean I did leave a mess back there and all." He turned to leave and glanced back at Lillian. "Sorry 'bout that, come by again!" He smiled and made his way out the door. He had successfully apologized and felt pretty good about himself, and Lillian.

'She didn't seem mad, that was easier than I thought.' He could feel the blood run through his body when he thought of the embrace. He silently cursed himself and tried to calm down, but to no avail the blush spread across his face. He could see Ash walking towards him and tried to hide the red on his cheeks.

"Hey! Cam how did it go? Did she slap you again? Your face is all red, what happened?" Cam sighed, so it was still noticeable. Ash had made his way up to Cam and a smirk began to grow.

"So it was the opposite! You're blushing! What did you guys do, huh?" Ash looked at his best friend intensely, trying to get any information out of him as possible. He wasn't going to let him go without knowing anything.

"It was just a hug." Cam's voice broke at the end of his sentence and that made Ash laugh. "I didn't think you'd actually turn out liking her! It was a joke remember?" He chuckled and Cam let out a sigh. "Yeah, yeah I remember. I don't like her like that, it was just a hug." His voice was clear and Ash stopped laughing.

"Okay, I got it. What do you wanna do today?" It seems Ash had completely forgotten that it was only 2:00 and Cam had work. "Work." Ash looked disappointed but shook it off in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, I'll come over and visit after I play with Cheryl." Cam nodded and left to tend the shop, leaving Ash waving.

* * *

Lillian leaned back against the closed door. Her cheeks were red and she could feel her face burning with blush. 'What just happened? What did I do?' It was a spur of the moment, she had always been a hugger and it felt right to have someone in her arms and her in someone's care.

"He probably thinks I'm weird now!" Realizing she said that out loud she laughed, 'Maybe I am weird.' She let her body drop into a sitting position with her back still against the door. She sighed and put her face in her hands. 'I have so many things to do and I'm worrying about this!' She couldn't help but smile, this was the first time she has ever had a "crush."

She stayed in that position for a while, thinking about his warm touch and gentle grip. Suddenly she remembered, there was something that needed to be done. She hurried out of her position against the wall and ran over to the bookcase where her notebook and pen lay flat.

She sat down at the table and began to write as she always did:

_Dear mom,_

_It's been a week already! Can you believe it? Bluebell is amazing and everyone here is so kind! I think I even might have a crush on one of the bachelors here. I hope you are doing alright, I know I'm far away but I always think about you. _

_Much love, Lilly_

Lillian looked at the letter one last time before rising from the chair and walking over to the little box on the edge of the bookcase. She shut the box slowly and sighed, the box was getting full.

* * *

Ash finished up playing tea with Cheryl and made his way towards the little flower shop. Cam stood smiling and Ash smirked.

"Just a hug…right." Cam looked up with a surprise and embarrassment written all over his face. "I said I would come by didn't I?" Ash hopped up on the table and sat on the edge.

"How was your little play date with Cheryl?" Cam asked this sarcastically but Ash answered in a serious tone. "It was the best damn tea party this side of the two towns has ever seen!" Ash laughed a bit but returned to his serious mode. Cam could tell something was up by the look of his face, he was bothered by something.

Before Cam could ask what exactly was bugging him Ash whispered "You like Lilly, don't you?" Cam could barely hear him but he knew what he said. "Yeah… Yeah I do." Cam looked down at the flowers spread across the table not wanting to meet Ash's eyes.

"Well then, that makes us rivals from now on!" Cam almost thought he was joking but he had a clear and steady tone, he knew he meant it for real.

"I won't go easy on you." Cam murmured in a tone that meant war.


	4. A day in the water

The sounds of birds and bugs crawling and flying around made Lillian think of the old lake her dad used to take her fishing on. She could feel the water cool on her hand as she swept it across the pond. She had already completed two requests and was now taking it easy.

She loved the feeling of warm air on her skin and the slight breeze blowing on her neck. There wasn't a care in the world at this moment and she knew it wouldn't last long. She lay down in the grass beside the water and was about to drift into a much needed nap; until she heard the rustling of leaves and shot straight up.

"Oh, it's just you Cam. You scared me half to death you know." Lillian put a hand on her chest and felt her breathing escalate quickly. Cam couldn't help but let out a small laugh when he saw the pieces of grass stuck in her soft hair.

"Finished with work early?" Cam settled in a spot next to Lillian and started picking grass out of habit. Lillian nodded her head and sighed, "It was hard work but I got it done." She stole a glance at Cam who had his head towards the grass and an idea popped into her head.

Without warning she swiped Cam's hat and his head shot up revealing his bright green eyes. He stood up to take his hat back but Lillian wasn't so willing to give up just yet. "You have to catch me if you want it back." She put on the purple hat in a mocking way.

Cam smirked, "Fine." Lillian ran away and Cam followed after. Running in circles the two were laughing and having a good time. Cam was determined on getting his hat back and Lillian was set on keeping it in her possession.

After running around the pond Lillian was getting bored and decided to run through the clear water. Cam was hesitant but was soon knee deep in the pond. "It's cold!" She let out a joyful shriek and Cam snickered. Lillian stood there shivering and Cam took the opportunity to take back his beloved hat.

The smile Lillian gave him made his heart beat faster. That warm smile assured him that she was the one; though the beautiful smile was soon replaced with a devilish smirk. Lillian wasn't ready to give up all the fun.

Lillian grabbed Cam's hand and they both toppled into the water. Cam was now on top of Lillian and their faces both turned red. He immediately got up and turned away from her. He tried to hide his wet and embarrassed face but Lillian began to laugh.

He looked at her and the two began to laugh hysterically. Their sides hurt but they couldn't stop giggling. When they finally caught their breathe Cam helped Lillian to her feet and the two walked back to land. They were soaking wet and tired but they didn't want to part ways. They just sat on the grass and talked about random things; favorite colors, seasons, foods. They just talked.

"Hey Cam, there's something I've wanted to ask about you but I'm not sure if it's my place to do so." Lillian looked down at the green slivers of grass in her hand. "What is it?" Cam wasn't sure he wanted to hear this but wanted to tell her everything about him; even if it meant bringing up bad memories.

"Well I was wondering why you stay with Howard and Laney. I mean Howard isn't your real dad is he?" Cam had been afraid of this question. Of course Howard wasn't his real dad, though he wanted to believe he was. Cam has told this story to only three people in his life, Ash, Howard, and Laney.

"No, Howard's not my real dad. I wish he was though. My real, or biological father is living somewhere in the city." He wasn't sure he could tell Lillian the entire story. It would just put a damper on things.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me everything." Lillian's voice sounded disappointed and Cam couldn't stand the silence that followed after.

"Alright, when I was younger my parents weren't exactly the closest. They couldn't really agree on anything. They always fought about stupid things that didn't matter, but every once in a while they had big fights. The kind that as a child would make you want to run and hide. I was usually the subject of those fights."

Cam stopped for a bit to glance at Lillian's reaction. She was gazing up at him with meaningful eyes that told him to go on.

"I was kind of a runaway kid. I would always find a way to get out of the house and away from them. They never knew where I went but every time I left there was a beautiful garden just a block away. They couldn't stand the kid I was. Always sneaking around and causing trouble for them. It bugged me that instead of confronting me, which is what I wanted, they just fought with each other. I guess they couldn't take it anymore. Their relationship was too broken to mend. I knew it would happen eventually they just gave up and split. Neither of them wanted to deal with the kid who always ran away, so I was left here right in front of town hall. Being only six it was kinda scary, but Howard took me in and I made a lot of friends. So I'm good, and I love them all."

Cam finished his story and sighed, he hasn't told it in a while. He had almost forgotten who he was telling it too. Lillian was sitting with her face in her arms. Cam thought she fell asleep but a small whisper came from her.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." Her voice was so low Cam almost couldn't hear it. She slowly lifted her head to reveal the streaks of tears rolling down her cheeks. Cam was surprised to see tears and instantly grew worried. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He didn't know what to do. Until he realized that she was crying over what he just told her.

He turned back to face the pond. "You don't have to cry over me. I'm fine." Cam looked up to the sky and smiled. "I'm fine." Lillian wiped the tears from her eyes and came closer to Cam wanting to comfort him. She gently touched his face and kissed his forehead.

She now knew that no matter what she would fill the hole left in Cam's heart.


	5. Rainy days

_Author's note: Because I have been so endorsed in Kingdom hearts 3d I haven't been writing much! I apologize for the slack!_

Lillian woke to the sound of rain puttering on the roof, slowly and steadily. She rubbed her tired eyes and let out a short yawn. She sighed when the rain's sound grew louder. She wasn't too fond of the wet droplets of water that made mud and dew.

Hastily she got out of bed and stretched her back making a satisfying pop. When she was finished getting dressed she hesitated to go out the door, the rain still pouring. 'Hmm…I wish I could avoid getting wet.' Her thoughts made her frown, rain always brought her mood down.

She decided that standing there all day wouldn't accomplish anything and ran out the door. Once she did her daily routine she made her way to the town. Nobody was outside, it was Cam's day off, Ash stayed inside, and the girls were huddled inside as well.

It felt like a ghost town. She walked around rain pouring down on her face making her hair and everywhere else wet. The weather forecast said that tomorrow would also be rainy. Lillian finally made the decision to visit Cam. Opening the door to Howards Café instantly made her feel better. She loved the smell of fresh food and flowers mixed together. Howard was just about to close up shop after seeing the rain but spotted Lillian coming in the door.

"Oh, dear! Sweet Lilly you are soaking!" He walked over quickly with a towel in one hand and thermometer in the other. "What were you doing out there?" Before Lillian could speak the thermometer was in her mouth and the towel around her shoulders.

"Hmm, you don't seem sick." The thermometer was normal and Lillian giggled. "Thanks for worrying about me." Howard shook his head in a caring manner, and then yelled startling Lillian, "Cam! Get out here!"

Howard left with a smile that made Lillian blush a bit. Then he entered the room. His hair was messed up slightly and he was only dressed in boxers and slippers. This is how he always slept, and how he always was in the mornings; cranky and half nude.

"What do you want Howa…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Lillian sitting there with a red face, staring at him. He looked down at what he was wearing and his face turned the color of a spring tomato. He spun around as fast as he could and slammed the door to his room.

"D-d-don't come in. I'll be out in a minute." He immediately got on his clothes and hat, his face still burning with blush. When his heart stopped banging inside his chest he opened the door slowly and looked out to see Lillian sitting in the exact same spot he left her.

When she saw him she stood up and bowed a bit. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were sleeping." Cam laughed nervously. "It's okay, I'm sorry you had to see that…" Lillian giggled and walked over to Cam. She noticed his tie and just had to fix it. She reached toward it and he flinched a bit from contact. She tied it so it fit perfectly around his neck, making him blush some more. That's when he noticed she was soaking wet. "Whoa did you take a dip in the pound again?" This made her laugh and Cam smiled. He loved the sound of her laughter and wanted to hear it every day. Though, at that moment his thoughts went to Ash.

'What am I going to do? What if I lose him?' Cam couldn't stand the rivalry with him and Ash. They couldn't even talk anymore, if they even began a conversation they would end up hurting each other out of jealousy.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there! I hate the rain." Cam smiled; he enjoyed listening to the little likes and dislikes of Lillian.

"It's alright Lillian; I'll protect you from the rain." She looked confused for a bit until he went and retrieved an umbrella. She giggled and he opened it up. "Shall we?" He held his hand out blush on his face and Lillian took it, "We shall."

They didn't know where they were going but Lillian didn't care, she held Cam's hand, both their faces were red and they didn't care. They were too endorsed in each other to care. Cam loved this, everything about this. He couldn't shake the feeling of betraying his best friend, or rather, brother. Cam was still torn between loving Lillian and wanting to keep Ash.

He knew the answer, although he could win against Ash in this love war he knew he wouldn't, he couldn't. He suddenly stopped as they were walking; Lillian was surprised but didn't question it. She stopped too and looked at Cam, expecting him to talk.

"Lillian I can't do this." His voice was so low it was almost a whisper but Lillian heard him loud and clear. "Do what?" She was sure of what he meant but asked anyway. "This, holding hands, hugging, I can't do it." He spoke louder and clearer and Lillian frowned, Cam hated her frown.

"Oh…I see. So you really didn't like me after all…" Lillian's head sunk as she murmured this, her voice cracking. "No, it's not that…I mean I really…I." He stuttered and Lillian stopped him. "It's okay, I wouldn't like me much either."

That sentence tore at Cam, why would he do this to her? Right now, in the rain that now made Lillian numb. "It's not…"

Before Cam could finish Lillian looked up with tears flowing down her cheeks, tears that went unnoticed in the rain. She let go of his hand and turned her back on him. "I really was glad to have met you. Thank you, for making me happy this past week."

Cam was holding back tears that threatened to flow. He was about to say something, but couldn't find the words. Then she was gone running toward her home, rubbing her eyes. He dropped the umbrella letting the rain wash away his pain. He fell to his knees and hid his face with his hands, letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

All he could think about was the love of his life's back towards him and the feeling of letting her slip through his fingers.


	6. Bruises to prove I tried

_Author's note: So I decided to update right before my birthday cuz I'm a thug like that:) _

A week had passed, that rainy day now turned to sun. Lillian didn't get out much lately, except the few trips to Konohana. Cam himself had stayed inside, not even bothering to set up shop. The two were merely alive nothing more, Cam spent his days with guilt and regret while Lillian was heartbroken and lost.

What did she do? Did she say something wrong? No. It had nothing to do with her; Cam realized that Ash had been the one that got between them, so naturally he blamed Ash. He hadn't spoken to his best friend in weeks, which only made him angrier.

Howard had enough with Cam staying around the house, so he decided to kick him out for the day. Not knowing what to do Cam stayed outside, in the town square. He didn't want to go to the pond in fear of seeing Lillian, or maybe it was just the memories of the day he told her everything. Either way he stood at the statue that marked town square.

People passed by, waving, 'good evenings.' All of that great stuff. Then Ash came out of his house still putting on his gloves. Cam looked away, he didn't want to see Ash or anyone else for that matter; but Ash had already spotted him.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Ash had already made his way towards Cam and now stood right in front of him.

"Howard kicked me out." Cam stated bluntly he couldn't bring himself to look into Ash's eyes. Ash just nodded, not knowing what to say but saying it anyway.

"What happened to you and Lillian?" Of course Ash knew something was up, everyone did. Cam just shrugged, "You can make her happy, better than I ever could." Ash frowned and for a fracture of a second Cam thought he was going to start laughing.

"You know what your problem is? You never try." There was a harsh tone in his voice that made Cam wince. Then he realized what he had said. "What was that?" Cam started with a whisper that grew in strength, "What did you just say to me?"

Ash's face looked annoyed as he repeated himself, "You. Never. Try." That was it; those words were more than enough to set Cam off. He hurtled his fist and hit Ash on the cheek knocking him backward. Ash wiped his mouth and glared at Cam.

"I tried every damn day! I tried to keep you as my friend, my brother!" It was Ash's turn to slug Cam and He was not ready for the impact. It sent him to his knees and his hat went flying off. "You should have fought for her!" Ash kicked Cam's stomach making him gasp and fall to his back.

He got back up and glared at Ash. "Do you think I wanted that? I didn't want to lose you, asshole!" Ash frowned, and a look of pain crossed his face. By now people were gathering, Laney and Georgia huddled close together covering their eyes. Cheryl and her mother waited in the sidelines for Howard or Grady.

"So that's your answer for all of this? You dodged another problem you didn't want to deal with, right?!" Ash was so angry he couldn't even hear his own words.

"Why do you always run away?!" Those words hung in the air for a brief moment, and finally hit Ash, 'What did I just say?' He looked at Cam who stood there blood running from his mouth a bit, he looked helpless.

"C-Cam… I didn't mean it… Please, I'm so sorry…I…" Ash couldn't find the words to say. He looked in to the crowd and saw Lillian with her hands over her mouth, looking like she was about to cry. Cam stood there in awe. Then he let out a small whisper, "It's the only thing I know how to do right…"

His face showed many emotions, one of pain, sadness, and the last of pure rage. Cam Looked straight into Ash's eyes, he lunged forward meaning to punch Ash a final time but a hand grasped his shoulder.

"That's enough Cam." Howard's face was serious and Cam's face drooped low in pain. Grady had hold of Ash and the two gave up the fight. Lillian made her way toward the two, but was stopped by the mayor, "Please, this is a first for them. We should try not to provoke them anymore."

Lillian nodded; but she couldn't leave it like this "Cam…Ash!" She called, "Was this all because of me?!" The two looked in her direction; Cam was surprised while Ash just called out, "Don't worry about it. It was bound to happen anyway!"

Lillian frowned, it was her fault. She had made them fight, though she was unsure of how. She hadn't done anything wrong to them. So why? Then it hit her, 'Do they…could they, both like…me?'

The mayor escorted her home and she lay on her bed. She rolled on her belly looking up at the bookshelf, at the box filled with letters. Her eyes grew wide and she jumped off of the bed practically sprinting towards the calendar.

There it was, in bold black letters that read spring 26th, tomorrow.


	7. I love you to the moon and back

Lillian's alarm clock rang out in a chirping chorus. It woke no one, because Lillian wasn't asleep. She couldn't fall asleep thinking about this day, Cam and Ash's fight didn't help either. She sat at the edge of her bed, back against the wall and her face in her knees. Tear threatened to flow but she wouldn't let them, not yet.

She silently laughed at herself; she looked pitiful in this state. Lillian didn't want to leave the warmth of her home, but knew she had to feed the animals. She slid off of the bed hitting her hip on the side, "Ouch!" She hopped around a bit until it felt better, then opened the door and slumped out of the house.

She felt a small droplet of water land on her head and sighed. 'Even the sky is depressed.' She looked down as she walked towards the barn. She feed the cows and sheep, then the chickens. The animals were acting sluggish as Lillian did her chores, but she didn't notice it much.

Walking out of the barn Lillian spotted Laney and Georgia coming towards her. She dropped her watering can and waved, though there was no reply. "Lilly, w-we want to talk to you." Georgia gestured for Lillian to come towards her holding out her umbrella.

Once she was under the umbrella Georgia continued, "Lately, the boys haven't been on good terms." Lillian nodded; she knew this and was pretty sure she knew why. "Yeah, I know." Lillian wasn't sure why Laney and Georgia came all the way over to tell her that, but soon enough Georgia was talking again.

"Well, you see, that's not very common." Whatever point Georgia was getting to was taking too long for Laney. "Lillian, listen. We don't want you hanging around them anymore. Well at least not until all of this is figured out. Got it?"

Laney could be really mean if she wanted to. On this day that's the last thing Lillian wanted to hear. She turned her head so they couldn't see how hard she tried to hold back the tears. "Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about leaving to Konohana anyway. So, I won't be a bother anymore."

Of course she hadn't really thought about moving to Konohana, but maybe it was time for a change in scenery. Georgia looked saddened by the news. She was about to touch Lillian's shoulder as a way to comfort her but Laney shook her head slightly.

"If that's what you want we won't stop you. Come on Georgia." With those final words they left, not knowing how much it hurt Lillian, especially on this day. She ran in the now pouring rain, yanking the door open and tripping on her own feet. She stumbled in her face hitting the ground as she fell. She leaned against the bed her face in her knees and she let it all out.

The tears came in a steady flow that washed away most of her pain. She cried for her father who was alone right now probably doing the same thing. She cried for her brother, Phillip, who works twice as hard as her but never gets enough appreciation. She cried for Cam, for being so close yet so far out of her reach and for Ash whose chance had been stolen by the florist.

Lastly, she cried for her mother, she cried because no matter how many letters filled the box on the shelf, there was no way of bringing her back. Every letter Lillian wrote was to fill the emptiness left by her mother's once soft and beautiful expression.

Her entire being ached at the thought of leaving Bluebell, and she knew she couldn't do it. She stood up brushed off her skirt and walked toward the bookcase, she grabbed the box and more tears came. Then anger. She threw the box on the ground, with the letter falling everywhere.

She whimpered, 'Why can't you just come back.' She fell to her knees and let the tears keep falling down her cheeks. She jumped when there was a knock at the door. Hesitantly she got up and opened the door slowly.

Cam and Ash were arguing but once they saw Lillian, their faces shot up with surprise. "Are you okay? Lillian, hey what happened?" Ash was pushing past Cam to get closer to Lillian and she opened the door wider.

They both walked in gazing at the mess from the letters. "Are you…Alright?" Cam looked concerned; she must look like a train wreck.

"No…no, I'm not alright." Lillian slumped back to the floor whimpering. "It's her birthday today! How can I be alright?" Ash put his hand on her shoulder while Cam picked up the box; he read the bottom and his eyes widened. 'For my little girl, I love you to the moon and back.'

He looked at Lillian, then back at the box. All of a sudden he started picking up every letter. He gathered them up and put them in the box neatly. Ash looked at him like he was crazy but Cam just held out his hand for Lillian.

Ash didn't protest, there was no point at this time. Lillian looked up with watery eyes and a tear streaked face. "Come on, I think it's time we buried our problems."

* * *

Cam lead Ash and Lillian out to a muddy spot in the grass by Lillian's house. He picked a spade up from the ground and began digging. He dug into the soil until a small hole big enough to fit the box was made.

"Lillian, here." He handed the box over to her and she sighed. Lillian brushed her hand over the letters and smiled. "I love you to the moon and back." Lillian whispered and gently placed the box in the dirt. The rain still poured over their heads but they didn't care.

Soon Laney and Georgia and Cheryl showed up. They were worried about Cam and Ash but when they saw Lillian they cried with her. Apologizing and hugging her to make up for before. Everyone was there in no time grieving with Lillian. They didn't know her mother but they cared, and that made Lillian's heart fill with love.

* * *

She looked at everyone around her and shed one last tear. "Thank you, all of you. Especially you, mom."


	8. A Turn of Events

_Author's note: I. AM .SO. SORRY! I completely fail as a writer. I couldn't come up with any ideas for this chapter for two months! Anyway enjoy!_

It had now been two months exactly since Lillian buried the letter box. Everything was going perfect, Cam and Ash could be in the same room now without fighting, and Laney even gave Lillian some cooking tips.

Lillian felt like the world was turning again and that was a great feeling. She stood at Cam's flower stand waiting for him to finish her gift since he had missed her birthday last Monday.

"Now, close your eyes!" Cam was way too excited about this and that made Lillian giggle. He came up behind her and gently fastened the necklace he spent hours making, around her neck. "Okay you can open them now.

Lillian glanced down and lightly touched the biggest bead that was shaped to look like a Lilly. She was amazed by the sight of her new necklace that she couldn't help but gasp.

"Cam it's…" She looked up and couldn't find the blonde haired boy. She swung around and still no sight of him. Call it what you will fate, or chance, but there was something that made her look down. What she saw made her heart beat faster and she got butterflies.

Lying on the ground was a row of petals reaching somewhere she couldn't see, but decided to trust the petals anyway. Her heart fluttered as she followed the red tinted petals, she couldn't wait to get to the end.

She was so content with picking the petals up that she wasn't looking forward and accidentally walked right into Cam. He was standing in the middle of the trail and was still holding some petals. "Oh, um so this is where it ends?" Lillian didn't want to sound disappointed but it was a fail on her part.

When she took a look at what Cam was staring at she became instantly confused. Standing right in front of them were two people that had a remarkable resemblance to the florist. 'Maybe it's just a coincidence.' Lillian didn't want to believe what was shown before her eyes but what Cam said next assured it was real.

"M-mom….Dad?" He inched closer hesitating to act. The women who had identical eyes to Cam had a look on her face that only a mother could have. She stared intently at her son and then she smiled. Her smile was so bright and beautiful that Lillian stood in awe.

"My son, Cam. My dear boy!" Tears began to fall from her eyes as she broke the space in between them hugging Cam and holding him tightly. Cam's father joined in while the three united. Cam was unsure how to feel about the reunion.

"Why?" It was only a whisper that went unheard to his parents but Lillian heard it loud and clear. It was time she spoke up.

"Um, I think you two should explain to Cam why you're here in Bluebell." Cam turned to Lillian with a disorderly look. "Lilly when did…when did you get here?" Lillian could tell Cam was thorn off because he rarely called her Lilly.

"Oh, right. Cam I'm sorry. I can't explain how much it hurt to leave you here. I can't even imagine the pain you went through. I've come to apologize." Lillian examined Cam's motions. He looked surprised at first then frowned.

"I can't accept that. I grew up here without the people I needed most, where were you? Why'd you leave me here… more importantly why did you leave me here alone?" Cam's voice was barely above a whisper but grew in strength as he gained more confidence.

"What did you think would happen? That you could just leave me where ever and then I'd be just fine? And another thing, why the hell are you two together?!" Cam was fuming now. This anger he built up inside was unleashed and to be honest it made Lillian scared.

"Cam, I know we were stupid and young. We can't erase the past but we can try to make up for it. Your father and I are trying our hardest we realized how much we need each other." She didn't look hurt by Cam's harsh tone and cruel glare.

All that came from Cam was a loud huff and he turned to Lillian. "I think you should go home, I'll come by later. Sorry about ruining your gift." His voice was blunt and Lillian understood the seriousness behind the situation.

"Okay, come over as soon as you can." With that Lillian walked away looking back at the mess that was about to unfold.

Lillian waited for hours, it was dark now and Lillian knew that he must be talking things over with his parents and Howard. She sat on her bed thinking of the possibilities.

The clock read 12:00 and Lillian decided it was time to go to sleep but as soon as she lay her head down there was a knock on the door. Lillian ran as fast as her feet could carry and swung the door open to find the boy she had been waiting for.

"Cam!" She ran into him hoping he would hold her back but he just stood there in silence. "Come inside, it's freezing out there." Lillian took him by the hand and led him to a kitchen chair.

They sat in awkward silence until Cam spoke up in a whisper. "Let's run away." Lillian could barely hear the words spoken. She barely had time to react when Cam's eyes filled with tears. "Cam, we can't…"

Lillian was cut off by soft lips making contact with her own. When the two separated she was speechless. Cam on the other hand had to confess his feelings before it was too late.

"I think I'm in love with you."


	9. Everything I need is right here

_Author's note: I got down to some late night writing so let's hope this doesn't turn out so bad…_

"I think I'm in love with you." Cam stared intensely at Lillian searching for her eyes which had turned to the floor. Blush spread across each of their faces turning a new shade of red each minute. Lillian was still shocked by the sudden kiss and didn't know what to say.

"Lilly… I just need an answer, tell me what you're thinking… Please." Cam reached his hand out to hold Lillian's wrist gently. "I need to know."

Lillian's eyes lifted to meet Cam's still teary green eyes. "Cam, I… I'm just really confused right now. I don't know how to feel." Lillian shifted uncomfortably and looked away once again. Cam sighed and looked towards the door.

"I should go. It's getting late and…"

"No, It's alright we need to talk." Lillian took his hand that almost left her wrist. "Stay a while longer."

Cam looked back to the farmer girl and shook his head. "Come with me. Let's go, just you and me." Lillian's grip went tighter and Cam groaned. "Why not?"

"I love it here. What about Howard and Laney? What would they do with you gone?" Cam's expression turned soft. "I know, I know I just… Lilly I need you. I can't go a day without thinking about you."

Lillian's heart beat a bit faster and she got butterflies. "Cam, you want to know what I'm thinking, right? Well here it goes. I'm thinking about you and me. I'm thinking about how wonderful it must be to fall in love, and I fell in love with you. Then you go and say things like 'I can't do this' and now you're saying you love me! You're so confusing dammit!"

Suddenly she grabbed him, by his askew tie and their lips touched for a second time. Then a third and now Cam was taking the lead as he gently placed his hands on her waist pulling Lillian closer. Cam stood up from his chair, bending his head down careful not to break the kiss.

Slowly the two made their way to the bed. Cam pushing Lillian down onto the mattress with little force. His lips trailed down Lillian's neck making her shiver in delight. "C-Cam."

Cam smiled as he kissed Lillian's jaw. "Yeah?" Lillian let out a small gasp when the florist's cold hands went up her vest and shirt. Lillian couldn't help but giggle at the touch. "Cam I think we should stop here." Lillian murmured still giggling. Cam nodded as his hands moved to caress Lillian's face gently; he closed his eyes as he softly kissed her one last time.

"Lilly, I really do love you." Cam's face was red as a spring tomato and Lillian's was pinker. She suddenly laughed which startled Cam. "I kinda like you calling me Lilly. I love you too, Cam." He smiled and leaned in for another kiss but Lillian pressed a finger against his lips.

"No, no. You've got to get home, mister." Cam smirked and got up heading for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lilly." With that the florist was gone.

Lillian woke with excitement flowing through her. She got up instantly and fed the cows and chickens. She almost forgot to water the crops which could have been bad. She was too distracted to care much. When she was finished with everything she ran towards Howard's, stopping to wave at any passerby's.

Yanking the door open to the small café she smiled at Howard, who sat drinking a cup of coffee with a strained look on his face. "Howard, are you alright?" He looked up and nodded, but not too convincingly.

"Cam's with his parent's, isn't he?" Lillian's mood dropped instantly as Howard nodded again. "My Camy wamy might leave me. I can't be happy at a time like this."

Lillian's eyes widened with shock as she took in the information. "Wait, what?"

"He didn't tell you? Cam's parent's asked him to come home with them. I doubt he would ever in his right mind go but… there's always a chance."

A sudden realization hit Lillian. Cam had come to say goodbye. He would have never confessed his feelings if he wasn't leaving. Lillian's heart suddenly broke into millions of tiny pieces.

"W-where are they?"

"He said they would be down by the pond." Howard sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "You'll bring him back to his senses right?"

Lillian nodded and ran off towards the pond. When she got there she could see Cam and his parents talking and smiling, it made her stomach twist. She took a deep breath and ran to them. "Cam!"

The boy turned instantly by the sound of his name. "L-Lilly." She stopped a few feet in front of them and tried to catch her breath. " Cam, you can't leave. You can't do this to me!" She watched as his parents expressions turned to worry.

"I-I Lilly, we should take about this in a more suitable place." Cam tried to calm down the brunette but it only made her more scared. "No, I need you here. I won't let you go." Cam sighed and shook his head, taking her hand rather harshly and pulled her away from his parent's hearing range.

"Listen, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here." Lillian was instantly confused and Cam laughed.

"But, Howard said that…"

"I know, I got offered but I'm not going to go." Cam lifted his hand to make contact with Lillian's face.

"Besides, I have everything I could ever want right here.


	10. Liar

_Authors note: I've been super busy lately! So excuse my lateness on everything. School is starting soon so I have to get ready for it ugh school! Anyways enjoy!_

Nervously Lillian brushed through her hair; tonight Cam was going to be taking her on a date. She had to be ready for it. Lillian was not about to mess this up. She decided to put a bow in her now soft hair and made her way to town square.

Her heart was thumping and she felt butterflies as she turned the corner. 'I wonder where he will take me.' She was getting excited just thinking about it. When she got to the statue she couldn't find anyone. Cam was nowhere in sight, in fact no one was in sight. It was kind of late, and dark, but not pitch black.

"Cam? Are you here?" Lillian called out with a hushed tone but no one answered. She sat down on one of the benches and sighed. She looked down at her shaking hands and began to shiver. It was getting colder. She already has spent almost a year in Bluebell. This is where she met everyone, Ash, Georgia, Laney, and Cam.

She got lost in her thoughts; it was only yesterday that Cam's parents came to town. She had been so scared when she thought of Cam leaving. She rubbed her arms and tried to stay warm. It has been a half an hour, where was Cam?

"Cam..." Lillian could see her breath. Suddenly she felt warmth rush over her. She looked up to see Cam settling a coat over her freezing shoulders. "Cam! Th-thanks."

"No problem." His voice was low, and somber. For a fraction of a second it made Lillian confused but she brushed it off with little effort. She looked up her breath coming in small puffs of air. She looked up and suddenly a white flake of cold snow fell on her nose.

"Cam! Look! It's snow! It's actually snowing!" She stood up and twirled around as snow swiftly drifted to the Earth. The city never snowed. This was the first time Lillian's ever seen it. She gestured for Cam to join her but he shook his head in protest. Lillian could tell something was wrong.

"So, what are we going to do…" She stopped mid-sentence as Cam walked a few feet away slowly. "Cam? Are you alright?" She reached for his hand but he yanked it away roughly.

"I'm going."

In that second time stopped. Lillian's heartbeat slowed until it almost ceased to beat.

"Wh-what do you mean? I don't understand." She was shaking her head violently trying to recollect what was happening.

"I said I'm going. Is it all that hard to understand two little words?" He turned around sharply to face a now teary eyed Lillian. His words were harsh and they cut like knives. "Li-Lillian, I'm…" Cam couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"You lied." Lillian's voice was barely a breath.

"What?" Cam had to ask to know for sure what was just said.

"You lied!" Her voice grew loud now and tears came down her face rapidly. "You lied to me! You said that you weren't going anywhere. You said everything you needed was right here." Lillian tried to wipe away the tears in her eyes, but the continued to stream down her cheeks.

"I know, I know. I just…I don't want to stay here. I think it will be good to get to know my parents. I've been stuck here too long. I want to leave."

"You want to leave me…" Lillian looked down with a choked sob. 'How could he do this.'

"No! I…They're my parents Lillian."

"Then what am I?"

Cam was taken aback and he looked at Lillian with somber eyes. Her eyes were stuck to the floor with tears falling to the ground with every word.

"You're… you are my everything." Cam looked up and let the snowflakes melt when they reached his face.

"Then why? Why are you leaving. You told me you love me." Lillian let another sob escape as her hand grasped her heart.

"I do Lillian, I just…"

Lillian gently took the jacket Cam had given her off and chucked it harshly at him. "Just go."

She tried to walk away but Cam's arm shot out to grab her own. "Let go!" Lillian tried to yank away but he held a tight grip.

"No. I'm leaving tomorrow. I need you to say that you will be fine when I'm gone and mean it." He let his other hand gently grip her chin bidding Lillian to look him in the eyes.

"You want me to lie like you?" Cam cringed at those words and let go instantly. Lillian staggered a bit and then stood with her back towards him.

"Please, just… Just go." With those final words Lillian ran with tears still flowing down her face.

"Lillian! Wait…" Cam stopped everything when he saw something fall from Lillian's pocket and drift to the ground. He had to get closer to see what it was as the snow fell piling on in clumps.

He bent down and picked it up, sudden realization hit him. He through his face in his hands 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I have been such an idiot!'

In his hand was a feather. A blue feather to be precise.


End file.
